Let's Play The Pocky Game
by LucianKnight
Summary: Lucian X All male characters (Heart, Clover, and Joker only). Lucian plays the Pocky Game with her lover and he decides to make it more interesting than just simply kissing her at the end of the game.
1. White - Sweeter Than Chocolate

**Sweeter Than Chocolate**

**~…Pocky Game…~**

_Should I do it? I wonder if White would want to do it with me…_ Lucian thought as she clutches the box of chocolate pocky in her hands. "I'm a bit nervous." She whispered and looks to the side towards the Circus' entrance where White and his workers are working right now.

She was sitting under a tree just outside of the Circus, waiting for White to finish his work for today. Only a few more minutes before he comes out of the tent and she couldn't help but feel excited yet nervous at the same time.

"Ooh, I think it's getting hot in here." Lucian fans herself with her right hand and her cheek turns in a shade of red. This is the first time she'll be playing the Pocky game with her boyfriend. Black had to go somewhere so she couldn't play the game with him. But since White is here, it's the same thing.

"I really don't think I can do this." Lucian took in a deep breath before opening the box of pocky. Her nervousness was making her lose her attention towards the entrance of the circus, and she didn't notice White walking out of the circus with a smile on his face.

When White heard Lucian mumbling to herself and chewing on a pocky he softly chuckles and decides to watch her for now. He quietly made his way over to her and hides behind a tree a few feet away from her. He was wondering why she was acting a bit different today, and when he saw the pocky in her hands, he starts laughing a little.

_So she's wants to play that game with me._ White thought, the smile on his face growing by the seconds as he stares at his beloved woman. _She could have just told me earlier. I wouldn't mind playing it with her._

"I'm getting nervous already! Do I even want to do this? What if White laughs at me for asking him to play this game with me? He'll think that this is a child game. Ugh…what's wrong with me?" Lucian sighs and pulls out another piece of chocolate pocky out of the box and starts biting it. "Agh! My heart if beating so fast!" She touches her burning cheek.

Seeing Lucian's flush face, White immediately bites his lips, not wanting to laugh aloud. This was too good.

_She's fighting with herself about this. How cute. But if she really wants to play with me then I'll just have to do the rest. I don't think she'll move from the spot. _White takes a step towards Lucian, the sound of his feet made Lucian jump.

"!" When Lucian hears the sound of footsteps she quickly turns her head back only to be hug by White. "White!" She exclaims and drops the box of pocky to the ground.

"What are you doing, my dear?" White asked as he wraps his arms around Lucian's waist.

"N-Nothing!"

"Hmm." White's lips curls up into a grin. "You smell sweet, Lucian." He buries his face on the nook of Lucian's neck causing her to flinch. "You know, you don't have to be nervous. I'll play this game with you whenever you want." He kisses her neck and made his way up to her face. "All you have to do is ask." He whispered seductively and he looks down to the box of pocky on the ground.

"Uh…" Lucian's eyes widens a bit as she watches White pull out a pocky. "White…"

"I'll start first." Using his free hand, White lifts Lucian's chin up and places the pocky to her lips. "Ready?" He asks and Lucian could only nod her head. He smiles and leans his face closer to Lucian before taking a tiny bite off the chocolate pocky.

Lucian stares straight into White's eye who stares at her as he continues to slowly bite the pocky. Each bite made Lucian's heart beat faster. She looks down on his lips. That sweet, addictive lips that will kiss her any moment now. White hums softly as he too looks down at her lips.

White wraps his arms around her body and pulls her closer. When he was one inch away from Lucian, he winks at her before claiming her lips.

"!" Lucian's eyes grew wide open before returning to normal as she melts in White's kiss. She can taste the chocolate and god did she love it. "Mmm…" She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around White's neck, pulling him closer to her.

White's eye narrows softly as he watches Lucian in front of him. He really loves her. Her lips was so soft and her scent of strawberry was making him lose his mind slowly. Without breaking their kiss White turns Lucian around and places her onto his lap. He nibbles her lower lips, asking for entrance. He didn't have to use any force for Lucian opens her mouth, allowing him to lick and kiss her.

"Ah…" Lucian opens her right eye to see White still looking at her. She could see her image in his red-wine eye.

"You're so sweet, Lucian." White whispered in between their kisses. "Sweeter than chocolate or any other sweet." He slips his tongue inside Lucian's mouth causing her to let out a moan which only made it excitable for White.

"Mnn."

White licks Lucian's lips before sucking it, leaving her lost in a world of pleasure. _She's so cute when she's like this._ Wanting to push their intimate further, White slips his right hand underneath Lucian's skirt and starts stroking her sensitive spot against her black lace underwear.

"!" Lucian flinches at the touch of White and pulls her mouth away from him. "W-White…! Not h-here!" She looks at the circus hoping that none of the workers would come out.

"It's okay. They're not going come out here. They know better." White said, pulling her face back to him and capturing her lips once again in a heated kiss.

"Mnn!" Lucian moans and closes her eyes. Well if they're not going to come out then it's fine, but she still wants to do this in a private area. "!" Her body jerks forward when White slips his finger underneath her underwear. "Ahh!" She pulls her face away from White when he flicks her sensitive spot. "White!"

"You're wet, my Lucian." White whispers as he kisses her neck. "I think we should go somewhere more private." He can already feel himself hardening.

In a matter of seconds the two were transported in White's room, both lying on the bed. White wasted no time in removing Lucian's clothes and he begins kissing her breast which earned him another cry of moan from Lucian.

Lucian's eyes were a bit teary from the pleasure White was giving her. White pulls away from her and removes his clothes, revealing his bare chest and it was enough to make Lucian drool inside. He was just perfect.

"Let's play again, Lucian." White smiles and snaps his fingers. A piece of chocolate pocky appears in his hand. "This time you'll eat the pocky." He leans down and places the pocky to his lips. "Come."

Both were in a heat, so Lucian pulls White down and bites the pocky in two bites, and claiming White's lips just like that.

"!" White smiles, loving how his Lucian is being aggressive right now. It was just turning him even more. "Hm, cute." He says in between their kisses. He spreads Lucian's legs and lays down, his already harden cock pocking her entrance.

"Oh!" Lucian looks down and sees White's cock fully erect. "…."

"Hey, Lucian."

"Y-Yes, White?"

White grabs her left hand and pulls it down to his cock and rubs it against it. "Want to play the pocky game again? This time, I'll give you a better one to bite and even lick it." He smiles seductively the moment he saw Lucian's face turns bright red.

"O-okay." Lucian nods her head and looks back at White. White raises his eyebrows, not expecting her to agree right away. "But let's do that later. Right now…" She wraps her fingers around White's throbbing cock which causes him to groan. "I want your delicious big pocky inside me." She smiles before kissing White's lips. "I'm hungry for more."

"Hm-hm~ of course, my Lucian. Anything for you." White kisses her passionately and thrusts his cock fully inside Lucian.

"Ahh! Oh god, White!" Lucian screams as tears slips down her eyes, and she wraps her arms around White's body. It was painful, but the pleasure will soon come.

"Try to relax." White whispers gently and kisses Lucian's lips to take her attention away from the pain. "It'll be over soon."

"Nn." Lucian nods her head as she kisses back White.

When the pain left and was replace by pure pleasure, Lucian nods her head. "Go." She said and White pulls his cock out before slowly slipping it back in her and he continues his thrust in a slow pace. After a few moments he increases the pace of his thrust and each thrust Lucian would moan and call out his name.

"Ahh…! Ah!" Lucian tightly held onto White and even scratches his back with her nails, but White didn't mind. He loves the pain because this pain was given to him by his lover. "Faster, White!"

Outside of White's room, a certain warden holding a box of doughnut and chewing a chocolate doughnut with his other hand with an expressionless face was staring at White's door. "Hm…I shouldn't have come home earlier." He mumbles and takes a huge bite of the doughnut in his hand. "I'll just leave the two alone. I can always have my turn with Lucian later." He turns around and walks down the empty hallway. He didn't want to connect with White right now, because he didn't want to get hard. He still has work to do.

"Damn, chocolate pocky and strawberry doughnut looks delicious together." Black says to no one as he tries to ignore the sound of his lover screaming in pleasure in White's room.

**~…Pocky Game…~**


	2. Black - Pocky or My Lips?

**Pocky or My Lips?**

**~…Pocky Game…~**

Black, one of the most fearsome and dangerous role holder in Wonderland, yet, when it comes to his woman he is like a little puppy listening to everything she says, especially when she is angry. Mostly towards him.

Today he did something that made Lucian's head blow up with anger. He didn't clean his room that she had told him a few time changes ago to clean. But that is not what made her angry.

Black called Lucian an old hag who won't shut her mouth.

When he realize what he had said, it was too late. Before he could apologize to her his head was slammed against the wall by Lucian, her eye color changing from blue to green as she stared at him with a crazy look on her face.

"What'd you just call me, Black?" Lucian asked, her right eye twitching as she tighten her grip on Black's head.

Black literally peed in his underwear, only a little when he saw Lucian's pupils turning into slits. It's the other Lucian – Lucy. Or what he likes to call, his demonic girlfriend, who he still loves but scares the shit out of him. Looking at Lucy reminds Black of her father who used to bully him back in the past.

Leo loves to play with Black and White when he was still living in Wonderland. He does it often just to kill time. Sometimes Leo would overdo it and kill one of them, mostly Black, but, it's fine because the Jokers always returns to life.

Anyways, Black hope that Lucy doesn't kill him. It hurts to die, and he is not like his counterpart, White.

"Uhh…" Black slowly looked down, finding the floor quite interesting for some reason. "…my loveable old hug…?" He laughed awkwardly. Hey, if he is going to get hurt anyway, might as well add a bit of humor in it.

Bad move.

"Guh!"

Lucian slammed his head back on the wall. Blood started flowing down Black's face. Her strength is ridiculously strong that when she slammed Black's head on the wall it left a tiny crater.

"You little shit." Lucian's eyes narrowed. "If I didn't have self-control, I would have chop that head of yours, _honey_."

Lucian let go of Black and walked out of the room but not before slamming the door shut.

"Self-control…" Black mumbled as he sat back up, dusting his hair from the debris of broken stones. "That's not self-control…"

It amazes him that he is still alive after being slammed to the wall twice.

"You shouldn't call our love an old hag." A cheerful voice said. "I mean, look at what she did to you."

Black turned his head back over his shoulder and saw White without his stupid hat lying on his bed and munching a chocolate bar. He look so relax in Black's bed that it pisses Black.

"Would you stop appearing in my room like that and use the goddamn door instead!"

"This is more fun." White smiled and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm not here to make fun of you because you screwed up. I'm here to tell you to apologize to Lucian later after you change into a new set of uniform. You don't want that peed smell on you for the rest of the day now, do you?" He laughed, clearly enjoying the pissed look on Black's face.

"Shut up!" Black shouted angrily and grabbed the nearest item he could get a hold of, which happened to be a dagger, and throws it to White.

White easily dodged the dagger by simply tilting his head to the right. "Ahaha! Was she that scary to make you pee in your underwear?"

"She looked like Leo when he's about to pull a damn horrible prank on me."

"Ohhh."

"And what the hell is wrong with her today?" Black asked, getting up from the floor. "She's three times scarier than the time she almost killed Nightmare for hurting you in the dream realm."

"And this is why I love our Lucian!" White beamed a bright smile at Black. "She cares so much about me!"

"Fuck off!"

"But anyway, I believe Lucian is at her period. The monthly period that human calls."

"Arghhh." Black sighed out loud and bang his bloody head on the wall. "That shit."

"It's not that bad." White said. "We have dealt with this before. Remember when Alice was still in this world. She became emotional during her monthly period."

Black frowned, remembering Alice and her annoying monthly period. She would bash and act like a little kid in front of Blood and to the others. Even when she refuses to admit that she loves the crazy bastard, she becomes honest when she is in her monthly period. The Role Holders hates it.

Even Peter avoided Alice.

"Now I want you to bring the boiling down. It'll make things better for you." White said.

"Hold on." Black turned his body back to White. "You're making this sound like I'm the only one who should do this."

"Well, yes." White nodded his head. "I have a meeting to attend and I will be out of town for a few…I don't know. But I'll be back, probably by the time Lucian's monthly period ends." He smiled.

"You shit head! You just don't want to deal with her!"

There is no way Black is going to be left alone with Lucian, especially when she is angry.

"I would gladly stay here and take care of Lucian, but, I cannot." White said. "The meeting is very important for the Circus."

No, White is lying. He doesn't want to deal with Lucian in her monthly period.

"Just make Lucian happy while I'm gone. But before you can do that you have to apologize to her. And this is a great chance for you to spend time with her. You've been busy with work, and I'm always the one by her side, not that I don't enjoy it. I love it."

"Fine." Black sighed and crossed his arms. It's true he hadn't been spending time with Lucian because of his work. But he knows that Lucian understands him.

**~…Pocky Game…~**

After cleaning his room and changing into a new uniform he begun to search for Lucian. He didn't find her in the prison. So he went to the kitchen. That is the third place she goes to when she wants to be alone. She ends up cooking a lot of food whenever she is in the kitchen, that both Black and White have to finish just to make her happy.

When he did not find her in the kitchen he went to the Circus. Again, she was not there. Some of the workers said that she went to the Hatter's mansion.

Black cursed inside. He doesn't want to go all the way to that bastard's place, even though Blood sees Lucian as his little sister. Black is a bit thankful that Blood treats Lucian kindly, but he still hates Blood.

The good thing is before Black could leave the Circus he saw Rein in the backstage, helping some workers paint some woods for the next show.

"Hey, Rein." Black called out.

Rein lifted his head up and smiled when he saw Black walking towards him. "Ah, Black. What are you doing here? Done with work?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Lucian went?"

"Yes. She is at the lake." Rein nodded his head and a worried look appeared on his face. "By the way, has something happened? Lady Lucian is…she is not her usual self. She glared at the children today and even told them to, um, fuck off."

"Monthly period." Black said in an indifferent tone.

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I gotta go find her before she decides to burn down my forest." Black said and walked away. "You're in charge, Rein."

"Okay."

The lake is about half a mile away from the Circus, and it is the place where Lucian goes to when she wants to stargaze. There are not a lot of trees surrounding the lake so it is a perfect place for her to watch the stars.

When Black finally got to the lake, he saw Lucian underneath a tree curled up into a ball underneath her favorite white and soft blanket with tiny light purple clouds that Black and White bought her.

"Lucian." Black softly called out as he stepped towards her.

She was sleeping.

Black kneeled down behind her and lightly shook her shoulder. "Hey, Lucian. Wake up."

If she wants to sleep she might as well sleep in her room and not in the forest. Who knows when Ace might appear and kidnap her.

"Mn…" Lucian stirred and slowly opened her eyes, revealing normal green eyes.

_Good, she's back to normal_. Black thought. "Why are you sleeping out here?"

"…stomach…" She whispered and closes her eyes again.

"Huh?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Ah, it must be your period." Black said. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back if you can't walk."

"No." Lucian shook her head and looked up at Black. "I like it here. The fresh air helps me."

"Fine." Black said and he sat down, leaning against the tree. "Put your head on my lap." He pulled Lucian up to him. She stayed quiet as he gently rub her stomach. White said this helps a woman.

"I'm sorry." Lucian said turning her head to face him.

"For what?" Black asked.

"For slamming your face on the wall."

"Don't worry about it." Black smiled and softly pinches her cheek. "I shouldn't have called you an old hag. You're my girlfriend and…a boyfriend don't ever call their woman old. I'm sorry."

"This is why I can never stay mad at you and at White." Lucian sat up and wraps her arms around Black's shoulders. She smiled and continued, "Do you know what you and White look like when you two apologize to me?"

"No."

"Like cute little puppies." She smiled and lightly kisses the tip of Black's nose. "It's cute. Your eye automatically gets bigger."

"I love it when you smile." Black said.

"Huh?" Lucian blinked and pulled her head away from him.

"I love seeing you smile more than seeing you with an angry expression."

"Oh, Black." Lucian smiled lovingly and rested her head onto Black's chest.

After a while of silence and listening to the sound of water, Black left Lucian to get her some snacks. She still didn't want to leave the lake.

**~…Pocky Game…~**

He returned with a bag full of snacks, most of them are Lucian's favorite. One snack that he brought with him is a box of chocolate pocky. White told him that if his apology does not work, use pocky to make Lucian forgive him.

Since he is already forgiven he will use the pocky in a different way with Lucian.

Sitting in front of Lucian, he watches her eat two chocolate bars in an instant. She must be really hungry.

"Hey, Lucian. Are those chocolates sweet?" Black asked.

"Yes." Lucian happily nodded her head.

"Do you want to taste something sweeter?"

"Like what?"

"Me." Black smiled seductively, putting his chin on his palm.

"!" In an instant, Lucian's face turned bright red. "W-what are you saying?!"

"Close your eyes."

"…Mn." She did close her eyes.

"Come on, close your eyes."

"F-fine."

Black smiled, loving her expression. He should more often.

"Now open your mouth a bit."

"Black, this is-"

Before she could finish a single was put into her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at Black. They're going to do this? She remember playing this game with White, and White took the game a few level up with her.

"You played this game with White, and I wanna play it too with you."

She nodded her head once, never taking her eyes from his.

Trapping Lucian in between his arms he began to lean forward. Each bite of the pocky made Lucian's heart race. She closed her eyes, feeling Black's hot breath hitting her face. The last bite came and their lips made contact. And yes it was sweet.

She was a bit disappointed when Black pulled away a few second in their kiss.

"How was the taste?" Black asked, licking the corner of his lips.

"Very sweet." Lucian answered, and she looked down to the ground.

"The pocky was good, but your lips was better, sweet, and very delicious." Black said and he pushes Lucian down on her back to the ground with him on top of her.

"!" Lucian's eyes slightly widen. Their noses are touching each other and Black's lips were tempting.

"I wanna taste your sweet lips again." Black whispered as his fingers locks in between Lucian's. "Can I?"

"Yes."

Black hummed, licked her lips once, and then finally kissed her sweet lips.

The two didn't come home until night came, and when they did, Black was carrying Lucian in his arms, who was already fast asleep.

Rein said nothing about the hickies on both Black and Lucian's neck. There were more hickies on Lucian. He also did not comment about that one. He welcomed them home with a smile.

"Welcome home. How was your and Lucian's day?" Rein asked. It was hard to look at both without looking at the hickies.

"It was very fun." Black answered with a tiny smile on his face.

Indeed it was fun. Who knew that they can have a ton of fun just by using a box of pocky. Black made a mental note to buy a lot of pockies when they go grocery shopping again in town.

**~…Pocky Game…~**


End file.
